When Worlds Collide
by Banana Flavored Lemonade
Summary: Maura is looking after an old friend's daughter while she is unavailable. Jane is sending letters to her primary school friend; Veloceraptor. Piper is in prison after her past caught up with her and having secretive phone calls. Alex is finally back with her true love, and as happy as ever regardless of being behind bars. How does it all tie together? And how will it come apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there everyone. So I put a post out on Tumblr asking if anyone would read a crossover between Rizzoli and Isles (Rizzles) and Orange is the new Black (Vauseman/Pipex (I'm not picking a side)) and there was an overwhelming response to say that YES! It would be read, so I did it. This is just a little something I thought about, and it may seem a bit confusing from this first chapter but trust me, it will make sense and get better if you want it to continue. **

**Flashbacks are in BOLD ITALICS, current is in normal, and letters and speech from the opposite end of a phone line are in ITALICS. Please enjoy and LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. I apologize in advance for the possible issues with editing and stuff throughout but I am currently bone tired (after shopping all day, then writing some of this, then playing netball, then coming home to finish writing this (most of it)) and cannot be bothered going over it again.**

"_**You know, I never imagined it."**_

"_**Imagined what?"**_

"_**I never imagined that I would think about forever."**_

"_**Forever?"**_

"_**With someone else. I've never even considered a forever with someone else. It's always been like this big, scary, horrible thing just looming over me. Everyone expects you, I mean as a woman and all, to just want a white picket fence and two and a half kids." There was a pause, and then she continued. "And it was never for me. Everyone thinks that it's all I ever think about but I never have before. But now I am. It seems like a real thing that could happen now. A forever. With you." Piper looked up at Alex from where she was resting on her chest. "And I'm not scared. I'm kind of excited." Piper smiled up at Alex, waiting for her reaction. When there wasn't one she continued, trying to justify her thoughts. "I mean, it's our five year anniversary, Alex. Five years is a long time. If you were a guy we would probably be married and I'd have popped out at least one kid. Five years is like half of forever already. So why should I be afraid of something that's already been so great so far?! I mean, if the past five years have been this good, imagine what it will be like in five more years. We'll be doubly as happy." **_

_**Alex was still silent as Piper stared at her, simply staring into each other's eyes. Finally, after almost ten minutes of silent admiration between the two women, Alex finally spoke. "You would be absolutely stunning pregnant." **_

"Jamie, can you please go and get dressed." The woman pleaded, coming to her wits end. The little girl just shook her head and stood her ground with her arms crossed, still in her pyjamas. "Jamie, I will count to three and then you wont get any desert tonight." The little girl just flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and kept her eyes on the stern looking woman in front of her. "One." a small eyebrow cocked, followed by a larger, manicured one. "Two." Small black rimmed glasses were pushed up a cutely upturned nose, and a set of larger arms folded. "Th.."

Before the number could be finished a loud, booming voice yelled, "Jai! Right now!" and the girl was off, long hair flying behind her. The woman rubbed her face and sighed exhaustedly before walking her way into the kitchen for her third cup of coffee that morning. When she got into the kitchen she found her dark haired girlfriend sitting at the island with a mug of coffee and a cinnamon bun.

"She is just getting more and more disobedient. I don't know what to do with her right now." She sighed as she sat down, stealing the other woman's coffee even though it wasn't to her liking.

A head of dark hair looked up from her paper and met light eyes with her own. "Well what do you expect? She's a little girl who is confused, and scared. Just give her time. That's all we can do." They both looked at each other for a moment, silently communicating.

"Jane. It's been two months. She hasn't spoken to me since the second week. I'm so lost. I'm not cut out to do this." Maura stated sadly, shifting her eyes to stare at the coffee mug in front of her.

Jane came around the island and took Maura in her arms, kissing her head before taking her mug back. "Just give her more time. She'll come around soon enough." Just as she finished her sentence there was the little pounding of feet on the stairs and Jamie came around the corner in dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt, a grey jacket, a black leather jacket, and black vans with her hair down and thick black-rimmed glasses on. She strolled right past Jane and held a small bottle up to Maura until the woman took it.

Together the two blondes walked over to the couch. Maura took a seat and Jamie laid down with her head in the woman's lap. Maura removed the little girls glasses and pushed her hair off of her face and brushed her eyes to make sure there were no loose eyelashes. "Okay, one or two drops today?" she questioned. Jamie held up two fingers and blinked a couple of times. "They sore today?" Maura questioned, to which the little head bobbed up and down in her lap. "Alright, well hold still and open one eye at a time."

Ice blue eyes stared up at Maura trustingly and finally closed, ready for the drops to be applied.

When they were finished, Maura went to wash her hands while Jamie got her bag. They were headed for the door when Jamie took a detour and pulled Jane down to her for a kiss on the cheek. "Bye bye Peanut. Behave. Be strong. Be smart."

On the way to Jamie's school Maura would ask her questions that could be answered with a yes or no, and the little girl would answer accordingly with either a nod or shake of her head. The girl spoke, or course. What seven and a half year old _didn't_ talk?! She just didn't speak directly to anyone. She would talk to Bass or Jo Friday, or even make her dolls have conversations. But the only time she ever spoke to another human being was on the phone.

Flicking dark hair out of her face, and rubbing her eyes, Alex rose from her cot and slipped on her glasses. It was quite annoying, she would tell you, to be essentially blind without the thick, black rimmed glasses but it was genetic so there really wasn't much she could do about it. She just got on with it... and used all kinds of tricks she had learnt to use her glasses and seduce girls. She'd quickly learnt that women liked smart women, and girls liked smart older women.

But these days she only used her tricks to seduce one woman. With that in mind she gathered her towel and toiletry bag and headed in the direction of the bathroom. On the way there she was joined by a beautiful blonde who sent her a sideways glance and melted her heart.

The bathroom was empty as it usually was at five am. Not many women could be bothered getting up earlier to avoid the crowds, even though Alex's consistent cleanliness was a testament as to how well the plan worked. Stripping down quickly, she stepped into the shower and turned it up to almost scolding. She only had enough time to step under the stream before another body joined her, pressing up against her back and wrapping it's arms around her torso.

Alex spun around to catch the blonde's grey eyes. "Hi baby. Did you sleep well?"

The blonde hummed and snuggled herself into Alex's arms comfortably, kissing the top of a breast affectionately and tenderly, not looking for anything more than to convey her feelings towards the other woman. "I would have slept better with you." she said with a cute grin.

Alex let out a small laugh and shook her head, "Oh Pipes, you are too cute." They shared a small kiss as Alex reached for her bar of soap out of her bag and started to wash Piper. "I would have slept better too. I miss my little spoon."

Alex was almost done washing her love when she found one of her favourite places to touch and kiss. No, it's not where you're thinking. Her hands ran over the rough patches of skin tenderly and watched as the little tears moved with her fingers slightly, just to spring back with the natural elasticity of her skin. "You've never told me where you got these stretch marks." She commented, spinning them to rinse of the blonde and wet her hair.

"Maybe I just went through a fat phase." Piper joked, poking Alex in the ribs before taking the soap from her hands and starting to wash her.

Alex scoffed and pulled the beauty into her body, loving the feel of their slick flesh pressed tightly against each other. "You've never gone through a fat phase. Let alone as an adult." Piper gave a _really _look and slapped Alex's butt teasingly. "I've seen how much you work out every day. Or at least used to." She gave a wink as she stepped under the slowly cooling water to rinse off. "I think you forget that we lived together for five years."

"I never forgot. Never a minute of it. And never for a minute."

Alex and Piper shared a tender look and both broke away, Alex turning off the shower and Piper getting out to dry herself off, soon followed by the dark haired woman, still dripping wet. "So are you going to come by my bunk today before dinner?" Alex asked.

Piper shook her head as she dried her hair and gave Alex a 'duh' look. "It's Tuesday. I have to call at 5." Alex nodded but quirked her mouth. Since Piper had entered the prison she had made a call every single day, never letting Alex hang around while she was on the phone, and never letting on as to who she was talking to. But Alex wasn't too worried as she never had visitors other than her mother or Poppy. But it was odd. There was a strict schedule for every day.

Mondays she called at 3:30, Tuesdays she called at 5, Wednesdays she called at 3:30, Thursdays she called at 4, Fridays she called at 6, and Saturdays and Sundays she would call multiple times before she got an answer. It just seemed off to Alex that Piper was so particular about when she called every day.

_Dear Junior, _

_So, Piper is here and I wasn't sure how to feel about it at first, but now I'm so overwhelmed and just to happy about it. She's the love of my life and now I get to both be there for her through this; to protect her and comfort her and do all the things I used to do, and I get to have her here for me. Because god knows (or maybe it was just Pennsatucky saying) that this place can break the strongest people. And I'm not the strongest, but you and I both know that I'm pretty high up there. So I guess I'm just glad overall that she's here with me, and actually __**with me**__ if you know what I mean. _

_But written with the same ink is the fact that I hate that she's in here. I hate that she's in this position because of me. Because of the life I dragged her into, and because of my selfish behaviour in naming her. I feel so crappy some days and I'm all grumpy like I have the crimson tide running through me, and then other days I'm floating on cloud nine and couldn't show her how much I love her if I had a million dollars and no boundaries (which I did have)._

_Anyhow, how are you? How are things with that gorgeous woman of yours? I miss you so much. We were the perfect masochists together. Remember that time right after the incident in the basement and we got drunk and I had to talk you out of playing Superman with the bartender?! I want those days back._

_Answer soon,_

_Veloceraptor. _

Jane opened the envelope and smiled at the greeting, continuing to read until she reached the sign off and gave a small laugh. She would have to answer right away. Veloceraptor had been her best friend since primary school when they joined together to save Johnny from getting beat up by the jock kids. Of course her name wasn't really Veloceraptor, but it was just a nickname that had stuck, just as Junior had. One day Veloceraptor decided that she was sick of being in the closet and chose to come out by declaring that every female she passed, "wanted the V" and gestured to herself, alternating between her crotch and her general being. At first Jane didn't understand and the girl turned to her, saying, "You wouldn't understand Junior." Which was ironic, seeing as Jane was actually older than Veloceraptor.

Eventually Jane purchased her a small plastic Veloceraptor figure from a penny machine and stuck it on her locker with a note that said, "Now they _really_ have a 'V' to want." And ever since then they had called each other by their nicknames when communicating in any way other than face to face speech.

_Yo Veloceraptor,_

_I'm glad you have her in there. I know what it's like to not have anyone when you really need someone. And I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. But look on the bright side; now we both have steady babes who we love. Could life be better?! (Apart from maybe that 'million dollars and no boundaries' thing you mentioned.) _

_Maura is great! At the moment we're looking after her friend's kid while she's (funnily enough) in prison. I have no idea which one she's in, what she's in for, or even what her name is! Maura has been very quiet about the whole thing. Only think I know is that Peanut is such a great kid. She's smart, funny, sporty, creative, and quiet. (The quiet part is concerning us a little though) She has these little glasses that she can't see without which remind me so much of you, all thick black rims and squinting. _

_I never thought I'd even consider having a kid with __**anyone**__ but after the last couple of months (and a few before that with TJ) I'm thinking it might not be too bad. Maura is so great with her and I can imagine how amazing she would be with a kid of our own. But maybe I save these thoughts till after we get married, if it ever happens. (Although I may do a little bit of internet research in the meantime. See if scientists have made any breakthroughs.)_

_Keep getting the V,_

_Junior._

Alex folded up the piece of paper and put it in the shoebox under her bed with the others she had gotten from Junior. They were one of the only forms of contact with the outside world that she had had since getting locked up. Her mom was dead, her dad was a nasty sleaze ball whom she didn't want anything to do with, she had no brothers or sisters, and being an international drug cartel didn't really make for a great social life which meant she only really had friends she'd had all her life. Like Junior. People she could always rely on.

And Junior was someone she would trust her life with. Even someone who she loved's life with. Junior, Jane (it felt wrong thinking of her in such a fond way as a joke of a nickname) was someone she would trust her kid's life with. 

_**They looked at the webpage sitting open on Alex's laptop, sat on Piper's legs while she sat in between Alex's legs with her back against the dark haired woman's chest. They had been looking at stuff online for almost a month now, and finally found a clinic in Paris that could do what they wanted. It would take a long time, cost a lot of money, and most likely be painful. **_

"_**So, we agree?" Alex asked, leaning her chin on Piper's shoulder and scrolling through the page again.**_

"_**We agree." Piper squeaked out excitedly, nodding her head up and down. **_

_**Alex clicked on the E-mail account provided and started typing out a message, eager to get the show on the road. "Now we wait and see." She said when the e-mail was sent. Their whole future now sat in the hands of a receptionist in a small clinic office, a country over, and that was not only scary but exhilarating. At first Alex didn't know what to think about Piper's big plan, but now that it was underway, or at least plans were underway. **_

_**Alex wasn't one to jump into things. She didn't take chances, and she sure as hell didn't make big decisions lightly. So this, this HUGE decision was a big deal for her. So big that she'd actually taken a few days to step away and think about what she was getting herself into. When she had gotten back from her weekend away to Italy, it was with a huge smile on her face and an extra beat to her heart. **_

_**Piper opened the laptop again and re-read the information for the tenth time that morning. "It says here that you will have to take oestrogen shots for a month before they can take out your eggs. I can help with that." Piper said, resting back more comfortably into Alex's chest. "And they have a sperm bank that they use but we can pick our own if we want." Alex nodded against Piper's shoulder. **_

"_**I want our kid to look like both of us. So we need to find a guy with blonde hair and grey eyes. Where the hell do we get one of those?" Alex remarked while reaching over to open a new window on the computer and clicked on google. "Cum bank." She spelled out as she typed out on the keys. **_

_**Piper laughed and slapped Alex's hands out of the way to correctly search. "Sperm Bank Paris, France." She corrected, clicking search and watching all the results pop up. Finally she selected a website called and started looking through the results. Before they could even pass the A's they found a man named Anton who was Caucasian, had blonde hair and blue eyes, lived in Paris and was willing to supply fresh sperm instead of having to use frozen stuff. But to put the icing on the cake he had a PH.D in Molecular Biology and Protein Chemistry. He was perfect. **_

_**Sharing a look, they both cracked smiles and shared a small kiss before Alex typed in his number to her phone and clicked call. Piper only understood a small bit of the French language which made getting by in a French dominated country. Okay, who are we kidding here. She knew how to say 'Hello', 'Goodbye', and ask where the bathroom was. So she was completely lost when Alex started speaking in fluent French. **_

_***"Bonjour, est-ce Anton de ? Oui, mon nom est Alex et ma copine et moi espérions pour se procurer du sperme de vous pour avoir un bébé. Nous étions tous les deux très impressionnés par vos qualifications et vous répondez à toutes les exigences physiques que nous avons. Nous espérons être implanté dans aorund un mois et demi ou deux, donc je serais en mesure de vous contacter à cette époque de se rencontrer? Oui, je comprends qu'il y aura un coût impliqué mais ce n'est pas un problème pour nous. Oui, je vais revenir au contact proche de la date. Nous vous remercions de votre coopération. Au revoir pour l'instant." Alex said, taking breaks every now and then as he answered a question or said something. But for the importance of the conversation, it really didn't last all that long. **_

_**When Alex hung up the phone she spun to Piper with a grin on her face. "He said yes."**_

"Hello, this is Dr Isles." Maura answered her phone the same as always.

"_Someone from Litchfield Women's Federal Prison is trying to call you. To accept please press one._" the automated Machine said before Maura pressed one and it connected.

"P." Maura greeted with a smile.

"_Maura._" Piper greeted cheerfully, right back. "How are you today?" she asked almost mechanically, as this was how almost every conversation had begun for the last couple of months.

"I have been well. Thank you for asking. Would you like to speak to her?" Maura asked, already preparing to hand the phone over.

Piper sighed with relief. "_Yes please._" She had known Maura since she was a child growing up in the admittedly more privileged socialites in Massachusetts. But regardless of how long she had known the woman, no matter how much she trusted, loved, and relied on her, there was only _so many_ times she could have the same conversation day in, day out. And boy was this sentence a testament as to how much she trusted and relied on Maura.

There was a rustling on the other end of the phone line and the faint sound of Maura yelling, "Jamie, phone." A pause and then, "Jamie, I told you to take off your soccer boots _before_ you came inside. Now there is mud everywhere. Please don't do it again." Another voice could be heard softly saying, "C'mon Peanut, you'll drive her loopy if you don't start listening."

Finally there was the sound of soft breathing on the other end of the line and Piper let out another breath. "_Hi baby. Hi Jamie-bear._" She greeted brightly, albeit a little sadly.

"Mommy!" Came a bright, cheery, carefree voice filled with excitement. "I kicked a goal today!"

And once again, Piper's heart both broke and beat faster at the same time. It was such a cruel fate to be split from your child for so long, but to have to hear all the great things that Jamie was doing, seeing, and experiencing without her there to see it all happen, it was just heart wrenching. "Good work baby, what else?"

**Possibly TBC.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave your feedback as this is (has been already) a lot of work and I probably won't put in the effort if it isn't really going to be worth it. Because being a writer is not only about getting out your thoughts and feelings, but making sure that your audience loves what they read and it's worth their time as well as yours. I have big plans for this story and really hope you love it. **

**(What Alex said on the phone during the flashback translated)  
*** **Hello, is this Anton from ? Yes, my name is Alex and my girlfriend and I were hoping to procure some sperm from you to have a baby. We were both very impressed with your credentials and you meet all of the physical requirements we have. We are hoping to be implanting in aorund a month and a half or so, so would i be able to contact you around that time to meet up? Yes, i understand that there will be a cost involved but that is no problem for us. Yes, i will get back in contact closer to the date. Thank you for your cooperation. Goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hi guys. Heres chapter two. Once again; don't get angry if it has mistakes, I am so damn tired, I don't think you have any idea! But I really wanted to get this out as I've gotten some really great reviews and you all seem to like it. Just to clarify, there is no Larry in this story. I don't like Larry so I fucked him off. ;) But moving on, this is clearly not really sticking to any type of guideline regarding the timelines in either series, which is why it's basically an AU which is operating within the universes the shows already have. Now that that's done; Enjoy, adn please Review, I LOVE feedback, it feeds the part of me that says, "This is a shitload of work, the fuck are we doing this?! It's not worth it! Go eat come toobs and watch TV you fat tub of lard!" Oh, and I tried a different divider as the last one didn't work. *FINGERS CROSSED***

"_**Alex! Stop!" Piper hollered, snatching the book away from her dark haired girlfriend. "That's not how it works!" She cried dramatically. They had been at it for a couple of days now, and neither looked as if they would back off. Alex's eggs had been extracted the day before and would take about two days to prep to be fertilized. It was pure torture for the both of them, and the stress was showing. **_

_**Alex snatched the book back, glaring at Piper. "I just had my eggs sucked out for the little snot, I should get to do whatever I like!" **_

"_**Oh, you had to have a few shots and sit through ONE uncomfortable appointment! I'm gonna have nine MONTHS of uncomfortable crap to deal with." Piper argued, pulling the book off of Alex's lap and flipping back to the start again. She read for a minute in silence as Alex stared at her with her mouth agape. Breaking the silence, Piper turned her head, looking at Alex through a curtain of golden hair. "And don't call it a 'little snot'!" **_

_**Alex huffed and flopped back on the bed, closing her eyes and kicking her feet up onto Pipers shins. "Whatever." **_

"_**I like Aaime." Piper said suddenly, jolting Alex out of her relaxed stupor. "But not like A-M-Y. Like A-A-I-M-E. It sounds kind of bohemian. Unusual, like us." She spun her head to look at Alex. "What do you think?" **_

_**Alex hummed in thought for a moment, biting her lip as to whether or not she should voice a thought. Finally releasing her lip with a small 'pop', "Well I've had this best friend since I was a kid, and I always figured I'd name my kid after her. But not like give it HER name, ya'know." Piper gave her a look to go on and Alex did just that, sitting up on her elbows. "Maybe a compromise with Jamie?" Piper looked like she was about to protest when Alex fully sat up and put her hands up. "Well look at it this way: It's right ing the middle of Jane and Aaime, AND it can be used for a boy or a girl." Still looking as if she would protest, Piper searched Alex's eyes. "C'mon Pipes, I really like it." Alex gave a heartbreaking grin and Piper gave in, agreeing with a small nod. **_

"_**Fine." The blonde said, still nodding as Alex leapt up to hug her. "But on one condition!" The dark haired beauty drew back and looked at Piper through her glasses. "I get to pick the middle name." **_

_**Alex nodded as if it weren't a big deal, which it wasn't. She'd never had a middle name. She was simply Alex Vause. "Sure, I mean, why not. That's how compromising works, right?!" Piper smiled at her with a small nod. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.**_

_**After a moment of thought, Piper flicked through a few pages in the baby name book and stopped in the F's. "Faith." She said confidently. "For a girl I like Faith." Alex nodded her along with a smile. "And for a boy I want to use Alexander." **_

_**The brunette looked a little unsure of the second suggestion and took off her glasses to rub her eyes and squeeze the bridge of her nose. "I don't know P. Can you pick something else? It just sounds a little self-righteous, don't you think? My kid having the male equivalent of my name as his middle name." **_

_**Piper crawled into Alex's lap and hugged her around the neck, discarding the book onto the floor in the process. "No, it will look like his mommy loves his other mommy very much." **_

_**Alex nodded and put her hand to Piper's stomach tenderly, "Soon we're gonna have a little Jaime-bear in there." Piper nodded excitedly and let out a little squeal of excitement. **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

It had been yet another busy day in the lives of 'the sitters' as Jane had come to refer to herself and Maura. It was a Sunday so that meant they had dance at 9 which went for 2 hours, then they had to rush over the other side of town to softball which started at 12, and then it was on to art lessons which started at 3. There really was no rest for the wicked.

So every Sunday, when they had finished the myriad of activities Jamie was enrolled in the trio would come home, crawl into their pyjamas, and watch whichever mindless movie was on the Disney channel. So here they were, Maura in her silk pyjamas, Jane in a pair of plaid flannel pyjama bottoms and a hoodie, and Jamie in a small rainbow onesie, all spread out on the couch. Jane and Maura were cuddled up while Jamie was asleep with her head in Maura's lap.

As Maura ran her fingers through the sleeping girls long hair, Jane watched them with affectionate eyes and couldn't help but wonder why Jamie was really with them. Regardless of whether or not Jamie's mum was away, wouldn't she still have a dad to stay with?! "Maur." Jane whispered, not wanting to wake the golden haired little girl.

Maura looked over at Jane curiously. "Yeah?"

"Where's Peanut's dad?" She asked, watching as Maura's hand stopped moving, just to pick up where it left off after a moment.

Maura shrugged her shoulders. "She doesn't have one. At least not one that's ever been, or will ever be a part of her life." Jane looked confused. "Jamie has two mothers."

Jane was shocked at the news she had just received. Maura never really spoke about Jamie's mother. All that she had said was that they had been friends since they were very small children, and grew up together. She told Jane that Jamie's mother had her when she was just twenty-three after being in a long-term relationship. But apart from that, she knew nothing about the woman other than that her name must start with a P as that was what Maura called her. You'd think that the detective in Jane would go snooping for answers but Maura had forbidden her to, saying that 'P' deserved more respect than that. "Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"Well P was-is gay and she was with this woman..." Maura took a moment, trying to remember Jamie's other mother's name. After a moment of fruitless thinking, she gave up. "I can't quite remember her name, but anyhow, they had been together for five years and P wanted a baby so they used her girlfriend's eggs and some sperm from a sperm bank and well, that's how Jamie was created. P had just been impregnated with Jamie when they split up. Supposedly the other woman doesn't even know that Jamie exists."

Jane looked down at the little girl draped across Maura's lap when she finished talking. "That's just wrong." She looked almost saddened at the thought of someone not knowing someone with their genes was just running around in the world.

"To which part are you referring?" Maura asked with her head cocked slightly to the side.

"It was wrong of your friend to keep Jamie from her biological mum."

Maura nodded slightly. "Yes, I do agree that it was slightly unfair of her to not tell her girlfriend, but as far as I can remember, P said something about her being a traveller and not being able to find her after Jamie was born." Maura justified. "It wasn't all P's fault."

Jane shrugged before turning back to the movie. "It's just that I would wanna know if I had a kid running around out there." And with that they both went back to watching Tangled. After a few moments of silent watching Jane glanced between the sleeping girl and the television where an animated blonde was singing about a dream or some crap. "What the hell?! Jamie's turning me soft!" Jane changed the channel to a baseball game and got up to get a beer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

_Junior,_

_Maura; That sounds really familiar, but I'm not sure where I would've heard it before. I'll have to try and remember._

_It was movie night last night. I don't think you understand how great it was to have someone I could lean on when my back got sore from the horrible chairs they have for us. We shared an apple and a half-empty box of Milk Duds, sat close to share her headphones because Crazy Eyes broke mine when she saw Piper and I listening to the radio together, and got to share kisses when the screen went dark. Now, I'm not a mushy person but... I've never been happier (apart from the whole prison thing)._

_Last week I got in a fight with this guy named Luschek who runs the workshop where Piper works. Apparently he has been making heaps of sexual comments and getting touchy with Piper so I took it up with him. I got 24 hours in the SHU and I've had my visitor privileges revoked for two weeks. But all that aside, I was just wondering if there was anything you could do, ya'know, being a high up detective and all? I mean, it can't be okay for him to act like that, right?_

_I hope to hear from you soon. Let me know how things are going in your life. Still enjoying playing house with Maura?_

_Later,_

_Veloceraptor._

Jane read through the letter a few times before actually taking action to try and get this Luschek situation dealt with. Apparently the BPD didn't actually have anything to do with the prison, and especially Jane, as a homicide detective, didn't have any say. When she brought it up with Korsak he had told her to mind her own business but, being Jane, she had gone to Cavenaugh and promptly been told to "Stand down, Detective."

Apparently there was nothing to be done. Any issues had to be brought up with the Warden, and even then it would probably be left unresolved. The system was more corrupt than Jane had imagined and her heart went out to the women in there. She worried for Alex; not so much Piper as she knew Alex would always protect her girl, but what would happen to Alex if she kept sticking her nose in where it didn't belong, she just didn't know.

_Veloceraptor,_

_Man, apparently there isn't anything I can do. I'm so sorry. I tried. I even went to my Lieutenant who basically told me to stay the hell away from it. I wish there was something I could do, but unless I somehow go around the Lieu and get a message to the Warden, then no such luck my friend. Things get around, and I just can't lose my career over this. I'm sorry._

_Make sure you always look out for your girl, I know you will, but I'm just reminding you as well as warning you. Do. Not. Push. It. There are lines, V. Don't push them or cross them. It will come back to bite you in the ass and if you get any more time in the SHU, who knows what could happen while you're gone. _

_It's pointless to tell you to look after yourself first, but at least try. It's like how on the plane they tell you to put on your own oxygen mask before helping kids and old people. It's screwed up, but they're right. You aren't any use to anybody else if you're dead or incapacitated. _

_As for here, I think Peanut is making me weak. Earlier today we were all watching this Tangled movie (it's like the new-age Rapunzel movie made by Disney) and Peanut fell asleep, eliminating the whole reason we were watching this movie, and we kept watching anyway. It was screwed up. I ended up putting on the ball game and getting a beer in the end. But when I got back with my beer, Maura had put it on again. She said that Peanut woke up for a minute and wanted to watch it... but I saw how her eyes got all foggy at the end. (I'm a Detective.)_

_Dude, new development: Apparently Peanut's mum isn't even her birth mum. And the real mum doesn't even know Peanut exists. How screwed up is that! (Maura said not to tell anybody, but who the hell are you gonna tell?! Plus, you have no idea who I'm talking about anyway.)_

_Oxygen first,_

_Junior._

Alex slipped the letter into the box with the rest of them, just as she did every time she got a letter. Of course there was nothing Jane could do. She figured it was worth asking anyhow, but she had a gut feeling that the prison system wasn't too tight-knit with the homicide department. The people that homicide detectives tossed away usually deserved anything that prison could throw at them.

Even if Jane could fix it, somehow it would get back that a prisoner had complained to someone on the outside and when it did, boy would there be trouble. Not only for Alex, but for everyone. The guards had a nasty habit of using situations like these to "teach the inmates a lesson". So Alex took Jane's advice and put on her oxygen mask first, and explained to Piper that she couldn't just go off half-cocked and spewing venom at the guards in her defence anymore. Telling her how Jane had implied that something worse might happen if she got sent to the SHU and Piper was left alone with the pigs that 'kept them in line'. Needless to say that Piper agreed, but she did consciously stick closer to the tall brunette when they weren't separated by obligation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Alex stretched across the table and placed the four pieces where she needed them. "P-U-S-S-Y. Pussy." She said, winking as she sat back in her seat. Piper gave a small smile and mouthed, 'ha ha' sarcastically. Piper was looking intensely at her letters for the make-shift scrabble game with a thoughtful look on her face which Alex found just way too adorable.

"Y-E-L-L" Piper spelt out, placing three letters underneath the 'Y' at the end of Alex's 'Pussy'.

The brunette gave a cocky smirk and leant in towards the blonde. "Shouldn't that say 'Scream'?" she asked cheekily.

Piper leant in, almost meeting Alex in the centre, above the board. "You haven't made me scream since I've been in here."

Alex gave a small 'O' face and sat back in her seat after shooting Piper a dirty look. "That's because I basically have to gag you to stop you from getting us both tossed in the SHU every time we do it." She chuckled at the shocked face Piper made and had to stop herself from snorting when the blonde looked around them subconsciously. "Yeah, I just said that." Piper simply gave her the stink-eye.

They both played another hand each before another conversation struck up. "So when are you gonna try and call again?" Alex asked considerately as she watched Piper tiredly, almost sadly, look over the board.

Piper quirked her moth to the side in a thoughtful way. "Maybe in a half hour. I only tried an hour ago."

Piper still hadn't given up anything about the mystery person she'd been calling so frequently, and Alex wasn't too sure she really wanted to know. Of course there was the curious, impatient, free spirited only child in her that was rattling at the bars and wanted to demand answers, but then there was the rational adult that knew there were a few answers which would break her heart. "How many times will that make today?" Piper had been known to try up to six times on a Saturday or Sunday before she gave up, and only once had she gotten so far as giving up.

"It's only three. Hopefully I'll get an answer next time."

Piper would mope about on the weekend when she didn't get answered immediately, and would only bounce back once she'd had her call. It was a real downer for Alex who just wanted to spend all of her free time with this beautiful enigma she called her girlfriend. Finally getting sick of being stuck in the blue she came up with an idea as to how she could possibly get this mystery person's identity out of Piper. "Are you ever going to tell me who you're calling?" Piper simply shook her head and Alex sat forward almost challengingly. "What if I guessed?" she asked.

Piper scoffed in a very un-lady-like way and gave a half grin while shaking her head. "Okay, good luck." In her mind there was absolutely no way Alex would EVER guess who she was calling, and she was comfortable with that.

"Twenty questions?" Alex asked challengingly, her inner child slipping a leg and an arm through the bars of the cage she'd locked her away in.

"Okay, eat your heart out." Piper said, leaning back in her seat and putting the letters she'd had in her hand face down on the table. "Yes or No answers only." Piper always had to make solid rules when playing games with Alex as she had a way of finding loopholes.

Alex looked thoughtful before she snapped her fingers, bringing one foot up on the chair and hugging her knee as she watched Piper's face. "Male?" she started off with.

"No."

"Romantic interest?"

"No."

"Sexy?" Alex asked with a wink as she cocked an eyebrow.

Piper was visibly repulsed by the idea. "God no!"

"Relative?"

"Yes."

"Older than me?"

"No."

"Blood relative?"

"Hmmm... no." Piper gave a grin, knowing she had found a loophole that would completely throw Alex off.

"Marital relative?"

"No."

Alex huffed out a breath and frowned. There wasn't any other way to be a relative, was there? She was honestly at a loss as to where to go from here and jokingly asked, "Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

Piper laughed with a light-hearted twinkle in her eye. "You just wasted a question." Alex looked frustrated and piper decided to give her an out. "You know, you can quit now. You'll never get it."

Alex sat up straighter, pushing her glasses up her nose and looking defiant now. "No, I WILL get it." She looked deep in thought for a while then finally took up the question asking again. "Are you close?"

The blonde gave an incredulous look and said, "Why would I call if we weren't?!"

Alex just shook it off with a wave of her hand. "Have I ever met her?"

"Nope."

"Have we ever talked about her?"

"Yes."

"Have we talked about her since you've been in her?"

"No."

Now Alex really was lost. How the hell was she supposed to remember someone they had talked about a little over eight years ago?! She pushed forward though, just as stubborn Alex always would. "Do you miss her?"

Piper's eyes softened from their playful twinkle and she visibly saddened. "More than anything."

"Did you see each other often?"

Piper nodded with slightly widened eyes. "Yes, quite a bit."

Alex truly was grasping at straws now. "Did you grow up together?"

The blonde's grey eyes held an affectionate fondness in them when she said, "In a sense, yeah."

After admiring the look Piper had on her face for a moment, Alex moved on, tucking her hair behind her ears and smoothing it out of the way. "Is she close to your whole family?"

"No, not really."

The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed, getting nowhere with that answer. She was being taken around in circles and was pretty quickly losing interest in this line of questioning. "Are we somehow talking about Polly?"

Piper laughed and smacked a hand down lightly on the table, knocking one of the letters to the ground and having to bend to pick it up. "I'm not related to Polly. Another wasted question." She waved her finger at Alex in a jokingly chastising way.

"This whole thing is a waste of time! I haven't gotten anywhere."

Alex looked like she was about ready to chuck a tantrum and Piper laughed fondly, having a flash of Jamie doing the exact same thing many times before. "Hey, it was your idea. You only have three questions left. May as well just ask them. You never know, you could suddenly guess."

The brunette didn't look too hopeful but asked anyway. "Have you known her your whole life?" Piper simply shook her head, silently answering 'no'. "Have you known her as long as you've known me?"

Piper once again shook her head, this time muttering, "Nope." She held up one finger, indicating that Alex only had one more question left.

Alex looked as if she was thinking long and hard about her final question before simply asking, "Does she live near here?" and tossing her hands up helplessly.

The blonde tucked her finger away and shook her head a bit, picking up her letters again. "Not as close now."

Alex put her foot back down on the ground and picked up her own letters. "I have no fucking idea. I think I'm happier with it being a mystery. That was just a whole lot of effort for nothing." Piper simply gave her the patent 'I told you so' look and started sorting her pieces in different orders, clearly looking for a word.

After a while she placed down three letters next to the last 'L' of 'yell'. "L-O-S-E. Lose." She spelled out, winking at Alex who only grunted in her direction and added an 'R' to the end of the word. "Well at least you can accept your title." Piper laughed, earning a light slap on the shoulder from her brunette girlfriend.

They finished up their game and moved back to the bunks after Big Boo and Yoga Jones asked them to so they could play scrabble. They both settled down on Piper's bunk with the books they were both working on and sat silently reading until Piper flipped the last page of her book closed an let out a small 'humph'. Alex asked what was wrong just to be told that Piper had finished all of the books she'd been sent. "Maybe I can ask my friend Junior to send me something for you? Get ya out of your comfort zone. Read something a little bit different?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks." Piper grinned widely before checking for guards and kissing Alex on the cheek before rising from the bunk. "I'm just gonna go try again now. Wait here for me to get back." Alex nodded her confirmation and went back to reading the crime novel Jane had sent her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you just want to take her upstairs?" Maura suggested to Jane as she motioned to the sleeping girl on her lap. Jane nodded, rising from the couch and moving around to pick up the light seven and a half year old. Once Jamie was situated comfortably in her arms, she made her way up the stairs slowly and then took the little girl to her own bedroom, tucking her into the luxurious canopy bed that Maura had insisted they needed to buy for her.

Jamie only stirred once when Jane pulled the covers up but quickly settled back down when Jane handed her the stuffed monkey she had brought with her and couldn't sleep without. It was really starting to grow on her; this whole parenting thing, even if it was only temporary. There was just something so fulfilling about knowing just how to sooth someone else's pain, and calm their fears.

Tearing herself away from her thoughts and descending the stairs she caught Maura on the phone. "Yes, we have done her eye drops today."

"_Just once, or twice?"_ Piper asked with good natured motherly worry evident in her voice. She knew Maura would be taking great care of Jamie, but it didn't make it any easier to be away from her daughter.

Maura looked over to Jane as she got herself a beer and poured Maura a glass of wine. "She's just having a nap right now so we will do them again when she wakes up."

"_And how did she go at soccer?" _Piper really did want to know how EVERYTHING was going, and she would relentlessly and unashamedly ask questions to make sure she was up to date

"She did fine. The coach said that he would like to try her in the wing next week." Maura replied with a small smile. Jane had told her that it was a good thing, but she couldn't tell whether Jane was just placating her, or if it genuinely was something good. Jamie had seemed pleased enough at the outcome of the game so she left it be.

"_And dance?"_

"I need to take her shopping next week. They are starting ballet and the teacher said she needs a tutu and some trainer on-point shoes." Maura was quite looking forward to taking Jamie shopping, and was sure she would be shot back into the days when she herself did dance, only she was quite glad that Jamie's dance teacher was much kinder than hers had been.

Piper groaned in annoyance. She couldn't even provide for her daughter while she was inside, she had to give promises of pay-back. "_That stuff is expensive, I'll pay you back as soon as I get out."_

"Don't be silly, it's a pleasure having her stay with us. Having a child around is such a joy." It was no skin off Maura's back. What was a couple hundred dollars out of millions?!

"_Is someone getting clucky?!"_ Piper teased, making clucking noises like a chicken.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Maura answered in her true fashion, not picking up on the well known joke.

"_Don't worry. I'll call tomorrow to talk to her, just please don't forget that second lot of drops. I know how horrible her eyes can get if given half the chance." _

"I won't forget. Bye, P."

"_Bye, Maura."_

Maura hung up the phone and put it back on the charger, taking a sip of her wine and resting against the bench across from Jane. They shared a loving look and Jane pulled Maura into the lounge room to watch some television in peace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

_**Alex had been rubbing her eyes all day and Piper was getting quite irritated with the action. Finally the brunette had disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a small drop bottle in her hand, passing it to Piper. "Can you please help me with these?" she asked pitifully as she once again rubbed her eyes.**_

_**Piper took the bottle and had Alex lay with her head in her lap. She pulled off Alex's glasses and the brunettes eyes opened, looking up at her. Piper gasped when she looked into Alex's eyes without her glasses in the way. They were all red and irritated looking. "What happened?" She inquired, rubbing the side of Alex's face tenderly.**_

"_**It's just a thing my eyes do. They get dried out really easily and sometimes wearing my glasses so much can make them hurt. It's no big deal, I just need to put these drops in." Alex explained to Piper what to do and Piper followed through, spilling three drops into each eye before kissing the closed eyelids and finally Alex's lips. "Hmmm... all better." The brunette hummed happily.**_

"_**Anything for you, my little four-eyes." Piper grinned cheekily while kissing Alex's soft red lips again. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, sorry about how long this took but it should be worth it. This baby is 6 and a half thousand words long. Making the whole story so far about 14 and a half. Thats a lot for three chapters. But anyhow, enjoy.**

"Pipes, I've got something for you." Alex said, walking to Pipers bunk and tossing a thick package on the bed. Piper looked at it confusedly for a moment, turning it over in her hands and starting to undo the brown paper which was wrapped around the contents. When she had the paper removed, an envelope fell from on top of the book which had been concealed within the wrapping. Piper bent down to retrieve it when Alex joined her and put a hand on her arm, stopping her from retrieving the letter. "No, that one's mine." She said kindly, picking up the envelope and holding it tightly.

Piper flipped through the pages. "What's this for?" she said, looking at the cover which had the title, "Harvest" and was written by someone named _Tess Gerritsen_. It looked good enough; it was about a detective trying to solve a crime which had orphans disappearing off of the streets of Moscow.

Alex gestured to Pipers bunk where they had been reading together a week prior. "I told you I'd get Jane to send a book for you. This is what she recommended, and trust me; if she recommends something crime related then it's destined to be good."

Piper simply nodded while she continued to flick through the pages, coming to a stop on the title page, directly in front of the cover. Written there in slightly familiar cursive was:  
_"Jane,  
There is a fine line between passion and obsession.  
To fulfil your passion, and trust it won't cause an obsession, I give you this, another world to escape into when your own gets to be too much.  
Love,  
Maura."_

"_**There's a fine line between passion and obsession, Piper. Be careful you don't let it blur." **_

Piper was shocked by the sudden flashback and dropped the book, putting her hands over her mouth and watching as Alex bent down to retrieve it, wiping off the cover and straightening a couple of the pages. "Watch it Pipes, Jane's girlfriend gave this to her for their first Christmas together. If you ruin it Jane'll kill me." Piper numbly nodded, wiping her hands on her pants and took the book back from Alex, placing it on the pile near the others she had accumulated over her time.

Alex walked up behind Piper, discreetly putting her hand on the blonde's waist. "Hey, Pipes, what's wrong?" She asked, stepping back a few feet when a guard entered the dorm.

The blonde ran her hand through her hair roughly, tousling it and then spinning to look at Alex, putting up a cool facade. "Nothing, I just scraped my finger wrong on one of the pages, thought I had a paper cut." She stuttered out, flashing her hands at Alex and not meeting her eyes. Alex stepped forward with the intention of comforting her girlfriend now that the guard had entered the bubble and stopped paying attention to the inmates.

Piper quickly shuffled back and away from Alex. "Pipes, what's wrong? You're starting to freak me out."

Piper scurried around the brunette guiltily and waved her away. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just gonna go call. It's time."

The blonde ran out of the room before she could hear Alex calling out to her, "It's only twelve. You aren't meant to call till 3 on Mondays." Alex watched her girlfriend speed walk out of the dorm and around the corner towards the phone. "What the _fuck_ is going on?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

The honey blonde haired woman sat at her desk, working intently on her laptop and only glancing up every so often. After the first half hour the sound of clicking keys coming from her macbook became less therapeutic and more obnoxious. How anyone could sit for hours on end and do this she wasn't quite sure. It was much easier for her to write her notes and reports in long hand and copy them onto her computer later.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Maura asked, pushing away from her desk and coming around to lean on the front. The figure on her couch shook its head back and forth in response. "A drink?" another shake of the head. "Something to eat?" once again, she was met with a shake of the head. "Want to play on my phone?" A shake of the head was her response. "Watch a movie on my laptop?" The figure looked up and rolled its eyes.

Maura moved back around her desk and sat down with a very un-lady-like plop and spun on her chair a few times. She was just about to text Jane to come down and spend some time with her when her phone rang. She snatched it up immediately and answered with an eager "This is Doctor Isles." Before she could even check the caller ID.

"_Someone from Litchfield Women's Federal Prison is trying to call you. To accept please press one."_ Maura selected One as soon as the recording finished and waited for P's voice to come through the line. _"Maura?"_ she finally heard and sucked in a breath, nervous for the impending conversation.

"P, it's good to hear from you. You're early today." She said, looking over to the figure on the couch who eagerly looked up hearing the nickname.

There was a shuffling sound on the other line and after a minute of ominous silence, Piper spoke. _"Yeah, well I needed to call you immediately. We could have a problem." _ Maura knew Piper well enough to know that with that tone she would be rubbing the back of her neck nervously and pacing.

Maura rested back in her chair comfortably, thinking for a moment that Jane's slobbish ways had started rubbing off on her. "What's the problem?" she asked while playing with a small stress ball from her desk.

"You're dating a Jane, right?" Piper questioned, her voice wavering a little.

Maura nodded before realizing that she was on the phone and Piper couldn't see her. "Yes, Jane Rizzoli. Why?" She was confused as to the sudden interest in Jane. Piper and she had only met for a moment when she dropped Jamie off before she was driven to Litchfield.

"'There is a fine line between passion and obsession.' You always used to say that to me. 'Be careful, Piper. Don't blur the line.' You used to say. And then today Alex gives me a book she had one of her friends send in for her." There was a pause after Pipers mild explosion and she panted down the line for a minute before coming in with a hushed tone. "Maur, it was from Jane. Your Jane. You had written a note in the cover to her with that same line." Piper sounded panicked by the time she finished and Maura was slightly confused as to why.

Maura tossed the ball back and forth from hand to hand while she pinched the phone between her shoulder and ear. "I don't yet see the problem."

There was a frustrated huff on the phone. "Maura, how don't you see that this is a problem? Your Jane and my Alex send letters back and forth all the time." There was a pause where Maura was probably expected to say something but it was only filled with silence and breathing from both ends. "Alex is Jamie's biological mother, Maur. She doesn't know about her. What if Jane has been talking about her in the letters? What if she figures it out?"

Maura was worried that Piper was about to have a panic attack so she lightly tossed the stress ball to the figure and stood to leave her office, looking for some privacy. "I'm sure that she won't figure out that the little girl Jane is talking about is Jamie." Maura appeased. "I'd go so far as to say that Jane wouldn't even refer to Jamie by her name if she were to mention her. She's taken to calling her 'Peanut'. I'm not sure of the origin but it's become quite a stable routine between the two."

"I just can't help but feel like shit is about to hit the fan." Piper breathed out, slightly calmer than she was before. "I guess you're right. I mean, what are the odds anyhow." Maura gave a sound of approval, something akin to a 'mhmm' and Piper calmed further, breathing a sigh of mild relief. "So how has Jamie been anyway? Did you take her shopping? How did she go in class?" The blonde could always count on her curiosity about her growing daughter to calm her and wipe her mind of any other thoughts.

Maura looked back through the window and into her office to see Jamie playing with the stress ball, trowing it from hand to hand and occasionally having to reach to pick it up. "We did go shopping, and got her ballet shoes. Class was..." Maura trailed off before clearing her throat and continuing. "Well, there was a slight mishap with the on-point training."

"Mishap?" Piper asked and Maura could visualise her raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Maura began. "You see, the class was practicing standing on point with the bars when one of the other girls fell and knocked Jamie over." The was a gasp down the line and Maur screwed her eyes shut as she muttered the last sentence. "She has a slight fracture of the Fibula in the Lateral Malleolus. They set it and put her in a plaster cast for approximately six to eight weeks."

Piper gasped rather loudly and Maura knew that she would have been covering her mouth, just as Maura had covered her eyes, subconsciously trying to hide from the impending conversation. "What? I mean; was there? Is she?" Piper stuttered, not knowing where to start with her questions.

Maura took over, deciding to cover all basis before Piper could go into full blown panic mode. "P, calm down. She's fine. She's sitting on the couch in my office right now. I'm looking straight at her. She is completely mobile with crutches, and she isn't in any pain at the moment. It's fine. It's like Jane said, I'm probably the most shaken up by the whole ordeal. The only thing Jamie was worried about was whether they had any light blue plater left." Piper breathed an audible sigh of relief as Maura finished talking. "She's fine. I promise. She'll be back to new in eight weeks, max!"

"Are you sure she's fine?" Piper questioned shakily.

"She's fine, P." Maura replied, entering her office once more to find Jamie trying to bend over and colour in one of the cartoons Jane had drawn on her cast.

There was a shuffling on the line and silence for a few minutes which Maura suspected was Piper covering the mouth piece before replacing it and speaking. "Regardless, I wanna see her." She said and Maura bit her lip, looking at the girl sitting on the couch, looking even smaller than usual.

Maura groaned a little bit, thinking back to all the studies she'd read on children being scared for life by events such as visiting sick relatives in the hospital, and going to funerals with open caskets. So what was she meant to do with this; her mother asking to see her in a _prison_? "I don't know, P. The studies don't recommend it."

"Screw the studies, Maur. I wanna see my daughter. She'll be fine. We're not all horrible people in here. She won't be horribly traumatised. Just bring her in to see me." Piper said angrily, her frustration clear through the tone of her voice.

Maura hesitantly looked over at Jamie, still worried about taking her to the prison, but groaned anyway. "Fine. Do you want to talk to her?" She asked, wishing to get off of the phone.

"No, not this time. I'm about to get kicked off the phone anyway. Just bring her to visit on Friday. I'll put you on the list."

"Fine. We will see you then." Maura sighed almost tiredly and hung up. She honestly did not want to go to the prison herself, let alone take Jamie to a terrible place like that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Alex took a seat when Piper left the room, or more like she huffily flopped down on her bunk after Piper left the room, and finally opened her letter. It was a kind relief from the head-fuck of a time she'd been having with Piper; always having to accommodate for the mysterious phone calls she made daily, and never being able to convince Piper to tell her who it was. There was nothing that frustrated Alex more than secrets.

_Veloceraptor,_

_Not much has been happening on my end. I mean, apart from Peanut breaking her damn ankle during those stupid Ballet lessons. _

_Some dopey little chub of a kid fell on top of her when they were practicing the stupid tip-toe dancing ballet. The kid just kept lying there, crying because she hurt her finger on the pole. Meanwhile, Peanut is just laying on the floor underneath her with this stunned look on her face and all red with unshed tears because I swear, she is like a tiny little mix of you and me; she looks just like you with that unbreakable personality, but she'll knock someone out right then and there instead of doing your long, planned out payback thing. _

_In the end we spent five hours in the emergency room so they could plaster her leg up with some fruity blue plaster. We didn't have any of that crap when we were kids breaking our arms. But I don't think the colour of it really matters anymore. As soon as we got home she made me draw pictures on it of things from all around the house. Some of them made sense like Bass (Maura's African Spurred Tortoise) and Jo Friday (My dog). She even managed to reach for long enough to draw a stick figure family of herself, Maura, and I. But then it just got ridiculous with pictures of things like a fork, and I'm pretty sure there is a tissue box on her foot somewhere. _

_But anyway, that's literally all that's been happening with me. How are things? How's Piper?_

_I miss you. We need to catch up when you get out. Maybe we can have a dinner party when you get out._

_Nostalgia,_

_Junior._

Jane pulled the hand written envelope from the stack on the kitchen bench and quickly tore open the flap, eager to hear from her oldest friend after a less than thrilling day at the office.

_Junior,_

"_Shit is shit. Life is life. Love is love. And a monkey will still fling its crap if it's given the chance." Isn't that what you used to say when things were going crap and you didn't want to talk about it?!_

_Yeah, well shit is still shit. Piper is still taking these secret calls and I'm no closer to finding out who it is. I'm very quickly getting over this secret little game of hers. She's my girlfriend. At the moment she is my everything, and she's doing this to me. Who keeps secrets like this from their loved one?! I mean, who knows who she's calling! She could have some little bitty on the other side of the barbed wire fence for all I know! _

_But I really need to stop ranting and festering and move one. I know this, It's just hard when I know that she's run before. You remember what happened with my mom. What if she forgets all about me when she gets out? I don't think I could handle having all of her while I'm the only option, but then lose her when there is a whole world of possibilities. _

_Don't mind me. I'm just being annoyingly sentimental after she sprinted out of here before. For some reason she flipped when I gave her that book you sent me. (Sorry if there are a few creased pages, I tried to save them)_

_I hope the kid is okay, I remember what a pain it was to have a broken ankle. _

_Talk again soon when I'm a bit cheerier,_

_Veloceraptor._

Jane worriedly folded up the paper and slipped it back into the envelope, ready to be put away when she got up next. She had always had concerns about what would happen to Alex when she was inside. After having a mild case of depression through high school, and then plummeting into full blown suicidal depression after her mom died and Piper left, well there really wasn't any telling what could come from being stuck in prison.

But things had always been okay. Or at least reasonably okay up until now. But now Jane was worried. What was going through Alex's head? Was Piper really fucking with her that much, or was she just being dramatic. There really wasn't any way to tell unless she could look her in her ever-telling eyes.

It looked like some strings would have to be pulled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was standing underneath the warm shower spray with her head tilted back as Alex rinsed the shampoo from her long blonde hair. "You'll need to go see Sophia. Your roots need to be redone." Alex said, lovingly pressing a kiss to the browning spot on the top of Pipers head.

Piper hummed in satisfaction at the love she was feeling run over her from Alex. "I would but my commissary is running low. I might need to let it grow out."

Alex frowned, not being able to imagine a brunette Piper before sweeping aside the blonde hair and leaning down to kiss the side of Pipers neck sweetly. "Don't." She said simply and placed another kiss a little closer to Piper's collar bone, to which she was greeted with another hum of pleasure. "I'll pay for it. I love your hair blonde."

Piper leant her head further back and lulled it to the side so that it was resting against Alex's shoulder. "No babe, you need to pay for your own stuff. I'll be fine. I'll find a way." It was all said quietly mixed in with pleased hums and groans as Alex worked on her neck, not in a sexual way, but just to have some loving contact.

"I've got it. Let me take care of you." Alex insisted and turned Piper's head to her so that she could kiss the blonde's lips and end any further conversation. After a few moments of sweet kissing Alex nudged Piper into a more upright position. "Conditioner." She said simply and then set to work on Piper's hair.

There was a lull in conversation as Alex worked on spreading the conditioner but it was soon broken by Piper. "So, what plans do you have today?" she asked simply.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and nudged Piper under the spray. "Work then I thought we might play a game of scrabble or something. You up for it?" She teased.

Piper opened her eyes to look at Alex as she spoke. "Actually, after work I have a couple of visitors. But maybe after that?"

"Yeah." Alex shrugged nonchalantly but stepped back. "Sure, why not."

"Cool." Piper said, pulling the towel from the hook and wrapping it around herself as she stepped out of the cubical. "What will you get up to in the meantime?"

Alex also pulled her towel down after turning off the water. "I'll just read or something I guess." She suggested while putting on her glasses and quickly drying off as if to run away. "I'll find some way to occupy myself while you visit with Mystery Caller." She huffed, slipping on her top without her bra and her underwear over wet legs. "I'm starting to get over it, Pipes. I deserve better than to be left in the dark." She pulled on her pants which clung to her legs and gathered up her stuff. "Stop protecting yourself and start thinking about protection the one good relationship you have in here." She huffed and shuffled out of the room angrily.

"Great." Piper groaned, throwing her toothpaste at the counter. "Just fucking great!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Maura hustled around the house, gathering up snacks and books and bottles of kids panadol, and packing them all neatly into a large Dolce and Gabanna Miss Sicily handbag. "Okay, I think I have anything." She took another look around the kitchen and living area for anything that she may have forgotten. "Jamie, do you know of anything I have forgotten?" the little girl just chook her head and continued to bounce by the front door eagerly.

Maura hummed in thought, eyes sweeping around the room again before calling out. "Jane, have I forgotten anything?"

There was a shuffling from upstairs and Jane appeared at the top of the staircase pulling her leather jacket on. "Panadol?"

"Got it."

"Snacks?"

"Got it."

"Water?"

"Got it."

"Books?"

"Got it."

"'Nana?"

"Jamie has him." Maura said, gesturing to where Jamie stood by the doorway with her stuffed monkey hanging from her hand.

"Okay, I think you're good to go." Jane replied with a small smile.

Maura hoisted the bulky bag onto her shoulder and looked over at where Jane stood dressed but not in her work clothes. "Oh, are you coming with us?" Maura asked. She had told Jane that she and Jamie were going to visit Jamie's mother but Jane had no idea where exactly Jamie's mother was. For this reason Maura had specifically avoided inviting Jane.

Jane slid her phone and badge into her pockets, leaving her gun safely locked away for the day. "Na, I have something I need to do today. I've gotta go visit a friend." Jane gave Maura a small smile and picked up her keys from the bowl by the door. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" she asked, leaning over to kiss Maura on top of the head and then repeating the same action with Jamie before making her exit and starting up her cruiser.

"Okay then." Maura said enthusiastically. "Well let's head off too then." She said, opening the door wide for Jamie who manoeuvred herself and her crutches out the door easily. "I just need to go past the supermarket on the way there." She said as she shut and locked the front door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Jane parked her car in the large dirt parking lot out the front and looked upon the huge white building with disdain. Honestly, criminals deserved to be punished, but couldn't they find somewhere better to stick them than in a huge concrete building in the middle of nowhere, with no real nature around them. It looked like the type of place that you could get cabin fever even when you were outside. Alex deserved better than this. This is the type of place you should chuck people like Hoyt, not good kids who got caught up in shit.

After passing through the first two safety gates she walked up to the registry desk, leaning heavily on the desk, and also on her badass attitude as she flashed her badge, pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, and demanded that she talk to a warden. With a small smirk she stood back up straight and looked around the wall at the crudely constructed posters promoting things like Nicorette, and saying things like, "Violence is not the answer. Don't kill yourself because you can't find the right one. Counsellor on duty Mondays 1-3 and Wednesdays 2-6."

By the time anyone who looked to be of any importance came to the small window Jane had already ripped down and trashed a poster with some junk about prison suicide statistics. Nobody wanted to visit a loved one just to be reminded that they could off themself at any moment. That just wasn't kosher. A round, older man with white hair was waiting at the window when she turned around, glaring at the now ruined poster she had just tossed in the metal can next to the waiting chairs. He cleared his throat. "I'm Counsellor Healy. What can I do for you?" He asked, still glaring at her.

Jane strutted forward intimidating and flashed her badge as she said, "First you can wipe that look of your face, and next you can get me a visit with Alex Vause."

Healy didn't know what to do with himself. He straightened up, patted down his uniform and was about to give the officer before him _what for_ when he noticed the indication of 'Detective' on her badge and snapped to attention. "It's not really protocol to allow unscheduled visitors..." He trailed off but quickly continued when Jane gave him a raised eyebrow and a slight snarl. "But for someone of your importance in our community, I'm sure it can be arranged. Let me just go sort it out and I will come and collect you when she is ready."

Jane gave a jerky nod and spun on her heel to take a seat. Once she was seated she pulled her phone out of her pocket and started reading work e-mails she still hadn't gotten through, only momentarily letting the thought of, 'This guy had better not keep me waiting too long.' Cross her mind before she got back to business.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

There was clomping feet coming towards Alex where she lay on her bunk, book over her face and feet up. She hadn't done anything wrong lately so she didn't bother with looking to see who it was, which was why she was so surprised when her feet were knocked down and the book was pulled off of her face and tossed across the room. When her eyes finally adjusted to the new influx of light and the black spots disappeared, she was already upright after being wrenched from her bunk, and was now face to face with Healy.

"What's wrong?" She asked, still trying to get a grip on reality as he pulled her towards the dorm exit. He gave no answer so she tried again as she struggled to keep up with him. "What did I do?" There was still no answer as they made their way left down a corridor, then right into another, then another left into a spacious room where he signed a few forms.

After the forms were filled out he once again clasped her arm tightly and tugged her towards a small room which joined to another which she knew was the visiting rooms. Why was she here? Healy gave her a glare and finally explained as she was pushed into the strip search room, "You have a visitor."

After a less then modest strip search, Alex was once again clothed and led into the visitation room. All but two tables were completely occupied. One of the spares was completely free, while the other was occupied by a woman with wild black hair tucked up into a ponytail, leather jacket adorning her shoulders, and jittery knees spread. From the back, if you were to only look at her posture you would assume it was a man; she just seemed to have that masculine energy about her. Alex looked around to see if there were any other people looking to be waiting for a prison relative or loved one but they all seemed to contently be visiting with others.

She once again looked back to this woman and really took it all in. That hair, that posture, the jittering knees clad in loose dark blue jeans. It could only be, "Jane?" she said, walking towards the figure.

Jane turned around only to find Alex standing there in all her khaki glory, long black hair as it had always been, and her infamous thick black rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, just primed to be pushed up. "V, how are ya?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was sitting anxiously in the waiting room, just waiting to be called in for her visitation. She absolutely hated that she had to wait around for Maura to get there. She hated that she was sitting in a tiny room, all alone, with no distraction to keep her mind from running wild. What would her little girl look like with a broken ankle? Would she be in pain? Would she be walking? There were too many possibilities and they were driving her crazy. But she sat, just waiting to be called in, both knees bouncing impatiently while her hands wrung together in her lap.

And then there was a knock on the door and the guard gestured her forward. This was it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Maura exited the car with Jamie hopping along by her side with her crutches under her arms, still wobbly and unused to the way her centre of gravity swung to and fro with each hop. But she was still doing well... as well as a seven and a half year old could when handed crutches. The trip across the parking lot took longer than Maura expected and realised anxiously that with their slow trip through the supermarket (also due to Jamie's slow pace) and the time it took to cross the large dirt lot they were running behind.

Holding the door open for the little girl, Maura entered after Jamie and lead her to the desk. The guard cast a glance at Jamie, or more specifically at her crutches and frowned. Ignoring it Maura spoke to the guard at the desk with a light smile. "We're here to visit Piper Chapman." She said, putting a hand protectively on the little girl next to hers back.

The guard nodded, marking a few things on a piece of paperwork in front of her before glancing up and leaning over the counter to look down at Jamie. "Can she walk without them?" she inquired.

Maura looked down at the little girl who shook her head and gave a puppy eyed look, signifying that no, she couldn't walk without them. Maura quirked her lips and turned back to the desk. "I don't think so."

The guard cast another look at the girl and then exchanged a look with the door guard who shook his head. "Can you carry her?" She woman asked while surveying Maura's smaller frame and Jamie's lithe body. "She can't take the crutches in with her. It's a safety hazard. You understand." Maura nodded, figuring that Piper had told the guard about her position as the chief medical examiner.

"Yes, that should be fine. Is there somewhere we can store her crutches just while we visit, or will I need to put them in my car?"

The guard smiled and gestured for Maura to hand them over through the window. Maura shifter her bag and took the crutches from Jamie as the girl leant against her side, sliding them through the window before slipping her bag off of her shoulder and to the other side so that she could carry Jamie on her hip. She was surprised at just how heavy the girl was as Jane had always been the one to carry her around.

Maura and Jamie were taken through to another room near the entrance to the visitation room and patted down. After a minute they were taken through to the visitation room. They were just through the door when Jamie called out excitedly, "Mommy!" and started waving frantically. She turned a few heads, some spinning to glance back and then return to their conversations, and three to completely pause in shock while the girl continues to squirm.

"Maur?"

"Jane?"

"Pipes?"

"Alex?"

And then it all went to hell.

"Mommy." The little girl continued to squirm and Maura reluctantly made her way over to Piper, depositing the little girl in her arms. Jamie hugged Piper close for a full thirty seconds before she pulled back and slipped her glasses further up her nose. "Look." She said, gesturing to her leg which is exactly where Piper looked, missing the way both Alex and Jane had gaped at Jamie when she slipped her glasses up her nose.

Piper sat back down in her seat with her daughter in her lap and lifted her foot up so that she could inspect it, smiling lightly at the drawings Maura had mentioned before. Piper picked up Jamie's hand and kissed it. "Aww Bear. You'll be alright. Does it hurt?" She questioned, though it was never answered as Alex rose from her seat, pushing her glasses onto the top of her head and striding over to the pair.

She looked at Piper first with an almost sad look in her eyes. "Bear?" she questioned with a slight frown.

Apparently Jamie was much more outgoing while with her mother around because she looked up at Alex with a wide grin and nodded her head. "Yeah, like Jamie-Bear. But shorter because saying Jamie-Bear is too long sometimes. And Bear sounds more cuddly. Like a teddy bear." She nodded and looked at her mother for confirmation on what she had just recited to the woman in front of her.

Piper gave her daughter a small smile before she looked back up to Alex's face. She was met with such a gutted expression that she could hardly bear it. Looking down at the ground sadly. "Jamie-Bear?" Alex questioned while looking between Piper and the little girl on her lap. Nobody met her look as Piper was closely inspecting the ground and and Jamie was watching her mother's devastated face. Alex knelt down next to the little girl and looked up at her face, not being able to get past the ice blue eyes so similar to her own looking back at her. "How old are you?" she questioned the little girl.

Jamie looked at her mother for permission to answer but went ahead anyway when Piper simply kept her head down with her eyes closed tightly. "Seven and a half." She didn't smile this time. Unsure of how to react. Her mother wasn't looking up, a strange lady was talking to her, and there was a thick tension coming from Maura and Jane.

Alex gasped and stood up, almost choking on the air she had drawn in and looked down at Piper. "Pipes?" she questioned. Piper continued to look at the floor which angered Alex. "Piper?" She said slightly louder, to which the blonde simply held her daughter tighter and closed her eyes tightly. This really threw Alex over the edge. She thrust out a hand and grabbed Piper by her bicep, making the blonde finally look up.

Jamie shrunk into her mother's arm, burying her face in Piper's neck while Jane shot out of her seat and rushed over to the group while waving to the approaching guard that she would handle it. "Is she mine?" Alex asked, tugging on Pipers arm just before Jane reached her and pulled her back into a loose locked hold. Piper didn't answer, only frowning while her eyes stayed clasped with Alex's.

"IS SHE MY DAUGHTER?" Alex screamed, causing every head in the room to spin in her direction.

Piper looked up at her, mouth opening and closing, almost mimicking a fish out of water before she started to stutter over words.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

_**Piper threw more clothes in the direction of her suitcase which sat open on the bed. "I'm done. I'm so done with you Alex." She yelled with a shake of her head. **_

_**Alex had been trying to convince Piper to stay for the last two hours but was now over it. She was over the hassling, over the effort, and way over Piper's complaining. She had known what she was getting into when they got together. But it always came back to the same thing. "You knew this was going to happen. You KNEW what this was when we got together. You KNEW why we were moving here when you agreed to it! I didn't try and trick you, or coerce you, or anything of the sort. YOU volunteered to come. YOU wanted to come. This isn't my fault and I think you're overreacting." **_

_**Piper angrily pulled her underwear draw out of the chest and dumped the whole thing directly in her suitcase before slamming it shut and zipping it up. "I thought I was coming here to live with my girlfriend and that her work would be something that worked in. But instead I ended up here, in a country where half of the time I'm completely lost, for my girlfriend's work, and fitting our relationship around it. I'm sick of it Alex. I'm sick of being second to drugs. To money that we don't need!" **_

_**Before she knew what was happening Piper found her suitcase tossed across the room, straight into a wall. "If we don't need the money then you don't need your suitcase full of things that you bought with the unneeded money." **_

_**Piper crossed the room and picked up her suitcase haughtily. "I'm fucking out of here. You're crazy!" She yelled, heading straight for the door. **_

"_**What about Jamie?" Alex asked desperately after realising just how real Piper's threat of leaving had become. It was actually going to happen. Piper was actually about to leave her, possibly never to be seen again. She was running out of options. "We're meant to go get the implant today. It's our future!" She said, walking towards Piper with a pleading look on her face. **_

_**The blonde simply spun at the front door and shot Alex a look before heading out the door. "WE don't have a future." **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

_**Piper set her suitcase down against the edge of the reception desk and looked up at the woman. "Hi, I'm here to get my implant."**_

_**The receptionist looked up with a bored expression. "Name?" **_

"_**Piper Chapman. It's under Piper Chapman and Alex Vause. My girlfriend couldn't make it." **_

_**The bored looking woman pressed a few buttons on the keyboard before looking up at the blonde. "Take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Piper met Alex's devastated eyes with her own glassy ones. "Yes."

And Alex crumpled.

The only thing holding the dark haired woman up was Jane who quickly knelt down next to her friend, rubbing her back as Alex gasped for breath through her tears. Jane pulled her hands away from her head as she tried to pull at her hair, a coping mechanism she'd had ever since Jane could remember.

Jane had never seen Alex so gutted, not even when her mom had died did she crumple so quickly. There wasn't much of her strong friend left from what she could see. She was completely broken. Jane looked up at Maura silently asking if she knew to which the honey blonde simply gaped, unsure of what to do. And in that moment Jane knew she knew the truth. After all the doctor couldn't lie.

And when Alex looked up at Jane and tearfully said "Your Peanut is my Bear." Jane was sure her heart had broken. She had heard Alex speak so passionately about the baby that almost was, about how much she had loved it just by the _idea_ of it. "You know her and I don't." she said with more tears, sobbing so hard that she doubled over again while the whole room watched on and Jane tried her best to comfort her distraught best friend.

**Hey, so I hope that was fun. Any advice, or criticism (don't be too harsh as I'm pushing myself to write this as crossovers are exhausting and very complicated as it is), or ideas would be greatly appreciated so please leave a review, or come find me on Tumblr and let me know what you think. Catcha, Banana Flavored Lemonade aka Bec. xx**


End file.
